User talk:Megarala
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Abbey Bominable's School's Out diary page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 03:47, January 21, 2012 Categories When you add pages to categories, do you know what you are doing? Because I get the vibe you don't know how categories work based on your rather haphazard assigning of them. Parrotbeak 16:28, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry! ... I'm really new to this, yikes. I'll delete them then. Thanks for the heads-up! Megarala 23:55, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::You don't have to apologize. I'll gladly teach you about categories if you want me to. Parrotbeak 10:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Images I'm terribly sorry, but I had to remove the images you put on Clawdeen's page. Perhaps not all, but that was easiest for me to do. There were two problems with the images: #Two of the images, the art of Dawn of the Dance Clawdeen Wolf and the photo of Clawdeen's Day at the Maul accessories, are not official and, worse, stolen. Just because the image is online does not mean it's up for grabs - images belong to those who drew or photographed them (provided there's a personal input). On the wiki, we favor using official art and stock photography, because those fall under the Fair Use criteria. #The images were ruining the layout, because they were all longer than the text they were supposed to illustrate. If you add an image, you have to code it so that it won't be longer than the text and/or add to the text so it becomes long enough to support the image. Parrotbeak 10:30, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Then would you get them off Flickr or Compfight? Or what site? .Megarala 15:21, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it matters where you get images from, as long as they are either made by you or made by Mattel to promote the dolls and merchandise. If an image is made by you, you own it and it is your right to upload it. However, keep in mind you are technically forfeiting your ownership of an image if you upload it on a wiki. Images by Mattel are Fair Use, meaning that since Mattel uses those images only to get something else sold, the company will presumably not mind those images to be used by third parties. Official art, I assume you can recognize. You are free to take official art scans from wherever you please if you find them. With photos, the matter is more tricky - just don't use art that is photographed instead of scanned. As for dolls, Mattel provides stock photography of all the MH products. You'll recognize these as the images you see on the Mattel site, Walmart site, Amazon (usually), etc. Those are okay to take from wherever you find them too. Parrotbeak 15:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Editing episodes I once made a mistake when i added a wiki page to early so they added the delete template. Do not worry, when the episode is out you can go to history and bring back what you did and edit the episode info. Do not forget to use the right templates. Some info can be found on community pages. BANED4LIFE Darn... Thanks for the Tips though. I need a alot of help knowing this stuff. Thanks! Megarala 04:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Lucky edit How lucky can a new editor get:) Thanks! Didn't think I'd ever get one... quite funny. Thank you! Thanks very much! I just ADORE picklepud's photo stream. All of the pictures look amazing! I'm thinking of posting some pictures of my own someday :) If I ever get around to it. I'm a procrastinatorXD I really like your pictures as well! Note to read .....♥ Hey wanna be my friend ? Wanna chat with me ? # Hey wanna be my friend ? I would love to be your friend and I hope you agree if not that's ok ! Anyways,I mainly wanna be your friend because I seriously , think you are a great person ! ♥ # Wanna chat with me ? Hey wanna chat with me ? Go here , Link : -- 00:59, June 12, 2012 (UTC) 'OR ' go to @catman blog called : Chat Page there and the link it's my talk page and profile ! :) Thank you , and have a nice day ;)